


Yulemas Miracle

by NalgeneWhore



Series: star-crossed & moon drunk [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Co-Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, baby !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: i hope u liked this 'cause there will be more to come !! i am doing a rewrite of my first ever multi-chapter: All The Stars and i am so excited to share with all u lovely folks <3. i am hoping to have the first chapter out in a week-ish and i hope u guys like it because it's honestly my favourite project <3merry christmas eve to those who celebrate !
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Lysandra/Nesryn Faliq
Series: star-crossed & moon drunk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Yulemas Miracle

“I just don’t get it,” Fenrys said, tossing his drumstick up into the air and catching it. “The little parasite isn’t even two months old, why must we do this?” 

Lorcan shot him a hard look, “‘Cause Elide wants to and it’s important to her, ok? We’re doing it.” 

Fenrys opened his mouth to say something, but Rowan cut him off, “Lay off, pup. He’s in love with her - how could he say no?” 

“Shut your mouth, Whitethorn,” Lorcan snarled, directing a fierce glare at his roommate. “That’s not why we’re doing this. And I’m not in love with her.”

The silver-haired man nodded sarcastically and looked back down at whatever he was working on. Lorcan scoffed and continued scrolling through a website of Yulemas decorations. “Whatever. You still haven’t proposed to Ash so I’m not taking anything from you.” 

Fenrys laughed loudly, almost falling off his drum set stool. Rowan scowled, his jaw clenched. Lorcan chuckled quietly and picked up his phone as it started to ring. A selfie of Elide and the baby flashed over his screen, indicating a call from the mother of his child. Lorcan smiled softly and accepted the call, “Hey, Lochan. How is everything?” He stood up and flipped his friends off as he walked out to the back porch. 

_ “Oh, it’s… fine. Stella just went down for her nap, so I’m trying to get everything ready,” _ she said, sounding frazzled and rushed. 

Lorcan frowned slightly. He leaned his hip against the railing, “You sound stressed, E. What’s wrong?” 

Elide breathed out shakily,  _ “Everything? It’s- there’s so much to do. Yulemas is in two days, Lorcan! How- I don’t- nothing’s working.”  _

“Hey, hey, breathe, princess,” he said. “Copy me, alright?” He breathed in exaggeratedly, waiting for her to repeat after him. Elide slowly imitated him until she had calmed slightly. “It’s going to be ok, I promise. She’s not even old enough to remember,” Lorcan joked, smiling easily. 

He instantly regretted it when she sniffled and burst into tears,  _ “Wh- why would yo-ou say-y that? What’s the point if she-e w-won’t remember?”  _

“Shit, El, I didn’t mean it like that,” Lorcan said. “Fuck, no, don’t cry, princess, please? I’m so sorry, of course she’ll remember.” He started to panic as she blubbered, “El, c’mon,  _ please _ don’t cry. I just- fuck, I’m coming over, ok? I’ll be there in ten minutes, if that’s what you want.” 

_ “Yes, please. Come over,”  _ Elide whispered, sniffling sadly.  _ “We miss you.”  _

He smiled and ducked his head, “Alright, well, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

_ “Ok.”  _

“Ok.” He was smiling as he hung up and put his phone back in the pocket of his jeans, baggy with a massive rip over his right knee. Lorcan shouldered through the back door and walked across the main floor, “Alright, boys, I got something I need to deal with, so I’m going. I don’t know if I’ll be back tonight.” He pointed at Rowan, “Feed Fenrys dinner, I know he hasn’t eaten yet.” 

“Hey, I had a slushie,” the first-year student protested. “It was blue,” he added, like it made it better.

Lorcan arched his brow and looked to Rowan, who nodded and waved him off, “I’m a whole-ass lawyer, I’m pretty sure I can handle  _ Fenrys _ . Go do what you gotta do.” 

He nodded and waved good-bye, “See ya.” He grabbed his keys and wallet before he walked out to the beat-up, rusty heap of junk that was his truck. 

The cab shifted as he pulled the door shut and clipped his seatbelt. Lorcan turned the key in the ignition and the engine sputtered to life. He drove away, down the quiet street and turned left down the road to Elide and Aelin’s apartment. 

He parked a little ways down her street and hopped out, doubling back when he was half a block away to grab Stella’s car seat from his back seat. Elide didn’t have a car and hardly ever borrowed Aelin’s, but she’d be driving to her parent’s house for their Yulemas Eve dinner. Lorcan had been invited, but he and Cal still weren’t exactly… on the best of terms, so he decided to abstain from going. 

Lorcan clicked the buzzer and leaned against the wall as he waited for either of the girls to pick up. 

_ “Hello?”  _

“Hey, Ash, it’s me,” he said, “let me up, please.” 

The lobby door clicked open,  _ “Be quiet, the babe is sleeping and she’s been fussy all day.”  _

“Got it,” he replied. Lorcan pulled the door open and held it for Mrs. Blueblood, Elide’s elderly neighbour. “Afternoon, Mrs. Blueblood.” 

The reedy woman looked at him imperiously, “Hmmm. Hello, boy.” 

He nodded his head, “Lovely to see you as per usual.” 

“Yes,” she said primly, fluffing her black fur coat up around her matching fur hat. “Lovely. Your baby is better,  _ va? _ I don’t hear her cry cry cry anymore.” 

“Yes, she’s all better,” Lorcan assured her. When Stella Luna had gotten a sniffle a few weeks ago, they had gone to the hospital. The doctors had told them it wasn’t anything to be worried about and when they’d gotten back to Elide’s apartment, her elderly neighbour had left them a jar of balm, alongside a list of instructions. 

Mrs. Blueblood sniffed, “Of course she is. She is Ironteeth baby, very strong.” A sleek black car pulled up in front of the building and a man hopped out to hold the door open. “I go now. You tell baby and mama, have a very very happy Yulemas,  _ va _ ?  _ Va _ .” The red-haired woman clicked her tongue and spoke in the Blueblood dialect of Ironteeth to her driver. 

Lorcan shook his head and walked into the building. Knowing that the elevator in Elide’s apartment took long, he elected to take the stairs. 

He climbed them to the third floor and walked down the hall to the last door. Lorcan knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. 

It was Aelin, and she popped her hand on her hip, “You didn’t bring my mans?” 

“No. He’s very busy, doing lawyer-y stuff,” Lorcan said, budging her out of the way to step inside. “I ran into Mrs. Blueblood. She’s in the Ironteeth mafia, right?”

“Petrah? Yes, one-hundred percent she is. El’s in her room.” Aelin gestured vaguely to the closed door. “I will take care of this.” She took the car seat from him and put it by Stella’ diaper bag. “And you take care of that.” Aelin glanced pointedly to the bedroom. “There’s a cup of tea on the counter for her.”

Lorcan nodded and toed off his beat-up Converse, leaving them by the door. He walked across their living room and picked up the mug on the counter before he rapped his knuckles on the door and opened it, “Hey, Lochan. Can I come in?” 

The nest of quilts and blankets shifted. A head of dark, nearly black hair emerged, “Is that my tea?” 

He chuckled and closed the door behind him, “It is.” In the corner, there was a cradle. Lorcan put the cup down on her night side table and looked into the bassinet. He cooed and gently picked the sleeping babe up. She fussed slightly, her tiny baby body stretching before she settled back down. Lorcan grinned and kissed her forehead, “Oh, Tiny. Hi, baby.” 

Elide sat up and laughed hoarsely, “Come sit.” She patted the mattress beside her and Lorcan carefully sat, leaning back against the headboard. Elide leaned into his side and brushed her fingertips over Stella’s cheek. “We make cute babies, Salvaterre.” 

“We do,” he agreed, resting Stella Luna against his chest and sliding his arm around Elide’s waist, his hand curled around her hip. “What happened, El? Why is nothing working?” 

She sniffled and blew out a slow breath, “I don’t know. The onesie I ordered for her won’t be here in time and I can’t go to the shop to pick it up ‘cause I’m driving to Perranth tomorrow. Fen’s brother is flying in and someone needs to pick him up from the airport and there’s so much to do.” Elide cried softly, “I just wanted the perfect Yulemas for our baby.” 

“I know, E,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I know.” 

Elide sighed and leaned back into him. She took her tea and slowly, her tears trickled to a stop. She leaned further into him and put her empty mug back down. Elide curled into his side and hummed, “‘m gonna sleep now. Your spawn kept me up all night. Very fussy baby.” 

Lorcan grinned and carefully pulled her blankets over them. In just a few moments, Elide fell asleep with her head cushioned on his chest. He watched her for a moment and lovingly brushed her hair back for her. 

When he was sure neither of his girls would wake up, Lorcan cradled Stella’s head in one hand and took his phone out. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear as it rang. 

After two rings, they picked up,  _ “What do you want, Salvaterre?”  _

“I have a plan and I need your help with it. It’s for El and the kid.” 

_ “Oh,”  _ Aelin hummed,  _ “you’ve come to the master.”  _

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “Will you help me or not, Ash?” 

_ “Um, duh!” _

☽ ☼ ☾

Elide cooed over Stella as she clipped her tiny baby body into the carseat, “Oh, hello, my little love. Guess who we’re going to see today?” She tickled Stella’s tummy, “Grandma and grandpa, that’s right, yes, we are.” She turned to Lorcan, “You’re sure you don’t want to come? They’d really love to see you.” 

“You’re a shit liar,” Lorcan replied. He folded her into a reassuring hug, “I’ll be fine here. I have a commission, anyway, and someone has to pick Connall up from the airport.” Lorcan kissed the top of her head and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, ok?” 

Elide tilted her head up and rested her chin against his sternum, “If I asked really nicely, would you come with me?” 

Lorcan smirked and forced himself to step away from her and let go so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid, “No dice, Lochan. I doubt Mr. Lochan would be happy with me crashing Yulemas Eve dinner.” Elide rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. “Now, I’m going to say bye to our daughter and then you’ll go. Without me.” Elide nodded again and walked to the driver’s side. Lorcan ducked his head into the car and smiled at his baby. He glanced at Elide and spoke to Stella in his mother tongue,  _ “Hello, little one. You have a very important job today, you know.”  _ He took her out of the carrier and held her up high.  _ “Do you think you can make your mama smile today, hmm?”  _

He pressed countless kisses to her chubby cheeks until she was  _ almost _ laughing. At two months, laughing was Stella’s next milestone and neither Elide nor Lorcan could wait. Lorcan laughed and placed her back down in the seat, buckling her back in and fixing her little itty bitty sock.  _ “Be good for her, miss Star.”  _ He looked up in the rearview mirror and winked at Elide, “See ya, princess. Say hi to the folks for me.” 

She smiled and turned around to face him, “I will.” Lorcan closed the door and leaned into the passenger seat window. Elide narrowed her eyes at him, “Don’t miss us too much, Salvaterre.” 

“No promises, Lochan.” 

☽ ☼ ☾

“Fen, stop juggling the ornaments,” Lorcan snapped, glaring at the boy as he dragged their tree into Aelin and Elide’s apartment.

Fenrys caught the three globes and put them down, jumping over to help put the tree in its stand. “Con just called, they should all be here soon.” 

“Good,” Lorcan said. They both turned when they heard someone walk in and stop. Rowan stood, just inside the threshold, with a box of Aelin’s decorations and more things stacked atop it. There was a pained grimace on his face. “What’s wrong, why does your face look like that?” 

Their silver-haired roommate winced, “Can’t we listen to…  _ Yulemas _ music? You guys know I… like… punk stuff, but maybe not tonight.” 

Fenrys gasped in affront, “ _ Excuse me _ ? This is not  _ punk _ .” He picked up the speaker and hugged it, even softly petting it, like it had ears and it could hear them, “Don’t talk that way in front of her. Everyone knows the Melvins are sludge metal.” 

Lorcan laughed and took the lights from Rowan to start stringing them around the tree. “It’s true, Ro. I can’t believe you would call  _ this _ punk, have we taught you nothing?” 

At that moment, Aelin breezed in, carrying a box of baked goods from Carravere, their local bakery, “Virtually. Fen, stop being weird with the speaker. It is not your pet or child.” From behind her, in walked Lysandra and Nesryn, who had brought their own decorations and their daughter, Evangeline. 

The copper-haired eleven year old winced for a moment at the loud, abrasive music, but then she nodded her head, “I could get used to this. It’s not so bad.” 

Fenrys whooped triumphantly and pointed at Evangeline, “Evie, darling child, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, what goodies did you bring me, huh?” 

Nesryn looked on with a fond eye and smoothly stepped away from the doorway, “Fattening treats and your brother.” The dark mirror to Fenrys walked in and nodded his head serenely. 

“Hello, all. It’s nice to see you guys again,” Connall said, rolling his eyes when his twin shouted with glee and scrambled over the back of the couch to pull him into Fenrys’ signature bone crushing hug. 

Everyone else smiled at the sight and went about their tasks, all under the watchful eye of Aelin. She directed everyone about, detailing exactly where everything needed to be and not shying away from cuffing the boys over the back of the head when they didn’t listen. 

Lysandra made them all dinner and made them sit down at the table. It was loud then, too, chaotic and perfect. Lorcan lifted Evangeline to put the star atop the tree and smiled when her own grin split her face in two, the twin scars on her cheeks stretching. 

Later, when everything had been cleaned up, they let Evangeline choose which movie to watch. The girl chose  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ and they all settled in to watch, their mismatched family spread across the cosy living room. 

Lorcan’s phone rang and he stepped out onto the balcony to accept Elide’s call. “Hey, E. How’s Perranth?” 

She sighed shortly,  _ “Oh, you know, just my parents telling me I can’t support a child on a tattoo artist’s salary. They want me to move back home _ .” Logically, Lorcan knew Elide wouldn’t do it, but his heart leapt into his throat at the thought of it even still.  _ “And obviously, I’m  _ not _ doing that.”  _ Elide swore in Blackbeak and scoffed,  _ “My home is in Orynth and besides, you’re not going to move to Perranth. It’s ridiculous.”  _

“I’m sorry, Lochan,” he said. “Maybe I should’ve gone, after all.” 

She laughed softly,  _ “Oh, I don’t think that would’ve helped anyone. I couldn’t have you jumping off the roof for relief - Stel needs her dad.”  _

Lorcan laughed quietly, “Yeah, I knew I shouldn’t’ve gone anyhow. How’s the kid?” 

_ “Mmm, being spoiled by Grandma and Grandpa, as usual. I think they’re trying to bribe me into staying,”  _ Elide said.  _ “How’s Orynth? Did Connall get there ok?”  _

“Yeah,” Lorcan glanced inside, “we’ve just had dinner and now we’re watching  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ .” 

_ “Evie’s choice?”  _

“You know it,” he said, a smirk curling his lips. “So, are you still thinking of spending the night in Perranth?” 

Elide groaned,  _ “Gods, no. I can’t take it. I know they’re… they’re trying to be supportive, but I just need it in a different way, you know?” _ She sighed,  _ “I’m driving back after my nap. It’ll take me all night, but I know Stella wants to be with you and our family for Yulemas.”  _ Elide paused for a moment and then whispered,  _ “She misses you.”  _

Lorcan carefully ignored the fact that Elide was referring to herself and said, “I miss her too. But seriously, if you don’t feel safe driving home, stay with your folks, ok? I don’t want you getting in an accident or something.” 

_ “Yes. I’ll be safe, promise.”  _

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, princess. Sleep well.” 

_ “You too, Lor. Bye,” _ she said and they both hung up. 

Lorcan walked back in and everyone looked up at him expectantly. He smiled and nodded, “Our girls are coming home for Yulemas.” 

There was a cheerful applause and Lorcan sat back down next to Nesryn, who smiled calmly at him, though something knowing and cheeky sparkled in her gaze. Lorcan narrowed his eyes at her, “Can it, Faliq. Nothing’s happening.” 

She held her hands up in surrender, “I wouldn’t  _ dream _ of saying a word.” 

“Yeah, uh-huh, sure.” 

☽ ☼ ☾

Elide yawned as she drove into her building’s parking garage. She parked and exhaled slowly as she rubbed her eyes.

She glanced into the rearview mirror, looking into the mirror where they had rigged to Stella Luna’s rear-facing car seat. “Oh, hi, baby,” Elide laughed, smiling tiredly at her awake baby. “Happy Yulemas.” Elide got out of Aelin’s car and decided to leave her overnight bag in the trunk. She would take Stella upstairs and get her settled in before she returned for her things. 

Elide unhooked the car seat and picked it up, hanging it off her elbow. She leaned in to kiss her daughter’s forehead and inhale that quintessential scent of  _ baby _ . “You did so good, my little love.” She grabbed her tote bag and Stella’s diaper bag before she locked the car and walked to the elevator. 

Stella Luna cooed and squirmed, her face screwing up. She kicked her chunky legs out and waved her fists in the air, angry at being trapped in a prison for  _ hours _ . Elide rocked the carrier and fished her pacifier out of the side of the diaper bag. She gave it to Stella, who happily accepted it and calmed quickly, though she was still fussing. 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Elide stepped in and leaned against the wall, half closing her eyes after she pressed the third floor button. It was a slow ride up and Elide jerked awake when she dozed off and her head fell forward. 

Her cheeks reddened slightly and she winked at her daughter, whispering as she stepped out of the elevator, “That’ll be our little secret, hmm?” 

Stella, of course, did not answer. Elide still laughed and walked down the hall. She tried to fish out her keys while still carrying her bag, Stella’s diaper bag, and Stella herself. Thankfully, the door opened. Elide looked up, about to thank Aelin, but it wasn’t her blonde roommate who stood there. “Lor? What are you doing here?” 

He smiled and took the heavy diaper bag from her, “Come in, there’s something here for you.” Elide laughed slightly and stepped in, not entirely sure what she should be expecting. 

She gasped, tears already forming in her eyes, “Oh my gods.” The apartment had been decorated to the max, a tree standing proudly in the corner, practically drowning in a mismatched-collection of ornaments. Perfectly wrapped presents were nestled beneath it and gently, Yulemas music played throughout the apartment. “Lor,” she whispered, turning to him and resting her hand on his chest, “I can’t believe you did this, this is- oh my gods.” 

He nodded his head, “Turn around, there’s more.” He took the baby carrier from her and let Elide pick Stella up, holding the baby against her shoulder with her hand covering the back of Stella’s head. 

Elide turned around, holding a hand over her mouth as she saw their family sitting around the dining room table. “Oh my gods, you  _ guys _ . I- oh my gods,” she laughed, fanning her eyes, “I don’t want to cry!” 

They all laughed and a little girl hopped up, dashing across the apartment, “Happy Yulemas, Elide.” 

Elide laughed tearfully and hugged Evangeline, “Oh, happy Yulemas, Evie. I’m so happy to see you, sweetheart.” Evangeline grinned toothily and peered at Stella Luna, her smile only growing when Elide carefully passed the babe over to her. “Be careful. She’s a little fussy right now.” 

Evangeline nodded and slowly walked over to the armchair closest to the tree. She sat down and cradled her baby cousin, sweetly cooing over her. 

Elide walked into the kitchen and hugged them all, bursting into happy, exhausted tears, “I love you guys so much.” 

Aelin laughed and wiped Elide’s tears away, “Stop crying, darling.” 

“I know, gods, I know,” Elide said, sniffling once. “Do you guys have coffee? I swear I’m going to pass out any second.” Rowan dutifully passed a cup to her, done up with a splash of cream and a spoon of sugar, just as she liked it. She gratefully took it and breathed in the richness of the smooth dark roast from Lysandra’s bakery. She held the cup to her lips and paused, “Oh, wait, we still have milk for Stel in the freezer, right?” 

“Yeah, Aelin sent me out for formula last night, too,” Rowan said.

“Oh my gods, I love you.” 

“Are you talking to me or the coffee?” Rowan wondered, smiling knowingly. 

“You, of course,” she replied. There was one person she recognised, though she had never met him before. “You must be Connall.” 

The dark-haired boy smiled politely, “Thanks for having me.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Elide waved her hand, “we love strays around here and Fen has been going on and on and  _ on _ about how excited he’s been to see you.” 

“Hey, he’s my brother, I’m allowed to miss him,” Fenrys protested as he stole the infant from Evangeline. 

Connall smirked, “He’s very clingy, you know.” 

Elide laughed, “That he is. He’s our little baby.” She walked over to Fenrys and pinched his cheek. 

He batted her hand away and softly rubbed Stella’s back, “Don’t, you’ll make Stelly jealous and we can’t have that, can we?” He lifted Stella up, “No, we can’t. You are the cutest cutie patootie that has ever lived.” 

Soon after, everyone moved to the living room. There were bright smiles and joyful, full laughter. Stella Luna was a prized commodity and spent the morning being passed from person to person. 

Later, when they were all cleaning up and sitting down for brunch, Elide pulled Lorcan out onto the balcony. She gestured vaguely inside, trying to form the words that wouldn’t come out. “I… thank you. For all of this. It’s everything I wanted.” 

Lorcan grinned and pulled her into a warm hug. She melted into him and wound her arms around his neck, forced onto the tips of her toes. He kissed the top of her head and said, “Happy Yulemas, Lochan.” 

She blinked back tears, for a completely different reason this time. Elide swallowed once and chastely kissed his cheek, “Happy Yulemas, Salvaterre.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this 'cause there will be more to come !! i am doing a rewrite of my first ever multi-chapter: All The Stars and i am so excited to share with all u lovely folks <3\. i am hoping to have the first chapter out in a week-ish and i hope u guys like it because it's honestly my favourite project <3
> 
> merry christmas eve to those who celebrate !


End file.
